Un encuentro inesperado
by gaby28
Summary: Shion se ha vuelto un profesionista exitoso, pero su corazon esta lleno de tristeza, añorando a su persona mas importante. Pronto las circunstancia haran que se vuelvan a encontrar para definir su futuro.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son creación de Asano Atsuko.  
**

**CAPITULO UNO  
**

Shion miraba desde el ventanal que estaba en su departamento; recién había llegado de una visita oficial a No. 5. Podía ver todo el centro de la ciudad, destacando el edificio en forma de cúpula y las oficinas de gobierno. Tenía viviendo ahí dos años, pues quedaba más cerca de su trabajo.

Casi amanecía y los primeros rayos iluminaban su silueta; usaba un traje azul pálido con chaleco, de un corte impecable y que contrastaba con la corbata floja y la camisa media abierta. Tenía un pedazo de papel con unos números escritos; tenía la intención de marcarlos en su celular, pero en el último momento se arrepentía. Sus pensamientos y sentimientos eran un torbellino, murmuraba cosas, recordando lo sucedido la noche anterior.

Shion gozaba de mucho prestigio en No.6 y en la mayoría de las otras Ciudades, por su lucha y apoyo en la reconstrucción de una ciudad que renació de sus propias cenizas después del horror que vivio y toda la gente que murió. Hacía dos años que Shion había tomado las riendas de la ciudad; tenía 23 años cuando fue nombrado Jefe del Gobierno. A esa edad había concluido un Doctorado en Ciencias Políticas y otro en Biología Molecular, por lo que también era considerado un genio.

Ahora, a sus 25 años, su rostro ya no era el de un adolescente, sino el de un joven adulto que armonizaba a la perfección con su cabello blanco, sus ojos color violeta y la cicatriz que seguía estando presente en su rostro y cuerpo. Sin embargo su mirada ya no era viva y chispeante, más bien se había entristecido y serenado, ocultando los sentimientos que guardaba muy dentro de su corazón. Su trato con la gente era muy gentil y amigable, por lo que también era muy querido por quienes lo rodeaban. Muchas de sus colaboradoras se sentían atraídas por él y hacían todo lo posible por acercarse y entablar algo más que amistad, pero él les decía de forma amable y correcta, que estaba comprometido con sus estudios y deberes por lo que no podía establecer una relación con nadie, aunque la verdadera razón solo la conocían él y su madre.

La noche anterior había asistido a una cena ofrecida en su honor en la Ciudad de No.5, que se hizo en un teatro precioso donde presentaba la obra musical Romeo y Julieta y que era todo un acontecimiento. Entre los invitados estaban los más altos funcionarios del gobierno de la ciudad, gente del jet set, los actores principales de la obra y el director de la compañía.

Shion estaba siendo presentado por Murakata San, jefe del gobierno de No. 5. Cuando llegaron con el grupo de actores, quedo helado al reconocer a Nezumi entre ellos; vestía un traje oscuro, de etiqueta, y cabello lo sujetaba en una coleta baja, con algunos mechones sueltos a los lados. Shion no creyó posible que Nezumi pudiera ser más hermoso de lo que él recordaba.

- Por favor acérquense, quiero presentarles a alguien muy importante - Les dijo Murakata-San al grupo de actores y a su Director.

- Shion-san, actual Jefe de Gobierno de No.6; ya muchos de usted deben de haber oído hablar de él. Sr. Director, por favor háganos el honor de presentarle el electo de su compañía.

Nezumi inmediatamente tomo la palabra.

-Por favor Director, permítame hacer las presentaciones con su majestad.

En ese instante la mirada de Nezumi se cruzó con la de Shion, haciéndole un pequeño guiño.

-Ella es Susana Blake, quien interpresa a Julieta; Armand Dupre, interpreta a Teobaldo; Jack Piter, nuestro director y su servidor…

- Si, ya nos conocemos… - Indica Shion, dejando a todos sorprendidos.

-Así es, solo que por favor llámame por mi nombre artísticos.. Eve.. Yo interpreto a Romeo…

-Eve, ¿en serio conoces al Gobernador? todos los días me sorprendes… - Le dice Susana, quien estaba agarrada al brazo de Nezumi de forma muy cariñosa.

-Querida Susana, eso es parte de mi encanto, no dejar de sorprender a la gente…

–Muraka-San me dijo que la obra que presentan es algo extraordinario y obligado a ver –Comenta Shion.

-Su majestad es amante del teatro… ¿Ha visto alguna obra recientemente..?– Pregunta Nezumi.

-Por favor, todos llámenme Shion, no me gustan los formalismos, no me siento comodo, además casi todos somos de la misma edad…

-Gracias por llamarme Joven Shion-sama, aunque yo ya no me cuezo al primer hervor… - Comenta Murakata-san con una carcajada.

-Después de la cena de gala, será un honor tenerlo como invitado especial joven Shion – Le dijo Susana con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas.

-Gracias Srita. Blake…

-Por favor, llámeme Susy…

-Bueno, es tiempo de retirarnos, ya están dando la primera llamada para función y los actores deben alistarse, con su permiso; Joven Shion, Murakata-San, recuerden la puntualidad en el teatro –Indica el directora de la compañía.

Todos se alejan murmurando lo encantador y sencillo del joven gobernador de No.6, además de que también conoce a Nezumi, quien se retira con los demás actores, pero al pasar junto a Shion, le murmura una palabras…

-Tu tampoco pierdes tu encanto Shion… y por lo que veo sigues usando las palabras a la ligera..

-La cortesía es parte de la buena educación, no veo al caso tus palabras Nezumi..

Nezumi suelta una risita y chasquea sus labios.

-Tsk.. Sorprendente… Me encanta esa parte de ti. - Nezumi entrega un pedazo de papel a Shion con unos números anotados. -Estaré esperando por su llamada, Majestad…

La función empezó a la hora exacta. Shion había visto muchas obras de teatro tratando de imaginar a Nezumi y preguntándose si se vería como los actores que estaban en el escenario, pero ahora no tenía que imaginar nada, lo estaba viendo en vivo, a pocos metros de distancia. Su interpretación fue magistral, los temas que canto fue algo que Shion no podía describir, los sentimientos que transmitía eran acogedores, lo transportaban a otro mundo.

Cuando termino la obra, el público ovacionó de pie a todo el elenco, pero principalmente a la pareja protagoniza, quien tenía una química y comunicación en el escenario. Shion lo noto inmediatamente, podía sentir el amor entre Nezumi y Susana, por eso cuando llegaron a la escena donde se besan, algo en su interior dolió. La primera vez que lo vio besar a alguien, fue cuando la prostituta lo acorralo en la ciudad perdida, pero esa vez no sintió dolor alguno, solo sorpresa. Ahora era diferente, no pudo soportarlo y aparto sus ojos de la escena.

Murakata-san le comento a Shion que al parecer la pareja protagonista tenía un romance, lo cual no era raro, ya que al interpretar a Romeo y Julieta, era inevitable que se enamoran.

-No quiero parecer chismoso, pero las revistas de espectáculos dicen que en las audiciones, muchas actrices querían el papel de Julieta cuando supieron que Romeo lo haría Nezumi… Ese chico es tan popular, no solo por su linda cara, sino por su forma de actuar y cantar, sin embargo es un misterio, nadie sabe mucho de su vida privada. Usted debe contarme más de él.. Me quede sorprendido cuando comentaron que ya se conocían…

-Murakata-san, no hay mucho que contarle, hace muchos años que no se de él, no tenía idea del rumbo que tomo su vida después de dejar No.6. Estoy tan absorto en mi trabajo, que no me doy cuenta de todo lo demás, tal vez si hubiera leído alguna noticia de espectáculos, me hubiera enterado que fue de él.

- ¿Tenían una amistada estrecha..?

- Eso fue hace muchos años, éramos muy jóvenes… Le perdí la pista y no supe nada de él.. No sabía que se había vuelto tan famoso.

- Suele pasar, la gente toma caminos diferentes, pero ahora que se han vuelto a encontrar, y cada con mucho éxito en lo que hacen.

- Gracias Murakata-san. Yo también espera que podamos retornar la amistad.

Shion aparta la vista del ventanal y vuelve a mirar el papel en su mano con los números.

- Lo haré.. Lo que tenga que ser, que sea…

Sus manos sudaban, era un manojo de nervios.. Entro la llamada, pero quien contesto no fue Nezumi, era una voz femenina….

-Bueno… Bueno… Quien habla…? -Shion corta la llamada…

- A lo mejor marque mal y no era el número de Nezumi…- Volvió a marcar pero volvió a contestar la misma mujer.

- Bueno..

-¿Es el número de Nezumi..? – Pregunta Shion.

- ¿De quién, no le entendí..? – Pregunta la mujer.

- ¿Eve..?

- Si, este es su número… ¿Sabe la hora que es..? ¿Cómo consiguió este número?

- ¿Susana..?

- Si… ¿Quién habla..?

- Lo, lo siento… Numero equivocado.

Shion recordó lo que le dijo Muraka-san sobre Nezumi y Susana. Su cabeza era un lio, con muchas preguntas sin respuesta. ¿Porque estaba Susana con Nezumi a deshoras de la mañana…? ¿Acaso viven juntos, duermen juntos…? ¿Son pareja? Vio la hora en su reloj, eran casi las seis de la mañana.

- Maldición, solo tengo tiempo de darme una ducha.

Fue lo único que Shion pudo pronunciar. Su cabeza dolía, sus ojos ardían… Tal vez por sueño. No había dormido en toda la noche; después de que termino la obra, tuvo que regresar a No.6 en la madrugada, ya que se prepararía para una importante reunión con varios ministros muy temprano. Pero la noche la paso en vela, parado en su ventana, pensando en Nezumi. Solo se percató del tiempo cuando sintió los primeros rayos del sol sobre su cara.

El día transcurrió como siempre, con mucho trabajo y reuniones. Shion lo agradeció, ya que así se olvidaría un poco de la llamada a que le hizo a Nezumi. Por la tarde, Inukashi paso a verlo.

- Shion… No te ves nada bien

- No me encuentro bien Inukashi..

- Será por tanto trabajo que tienes, es difícil verte, siempre en reuniones y todo eso ¿No te aburres?

- Me gusta mucho mi trabajo, le he tomado cariño a todo esto.

- Y bien, porque traes esa cara.. Es extraño verte así.

- Lo vi… Ayer.. Vi a Nezumi…

- ¡Qué..! Viste a ese bueno para nada.. Porque seguramente sigue de vago o algo así.

- Es actor. Y muy bueno sabes. Nunca lo había visto actuar. Es impresionante.

- Pensé que ya te habías curado de sus encantos.. Eres un tonto Shion

- …..

- Y que más… Porque hay algo más.. Si no, no traerías esa cara de muerto fresco. ¿Te dijo algo desagradable? ¿Se volvió más desgraciado que antes?

- Casi no hablamos. La verdad me sorprendió mucho volver a verle. Parece que ya hizo su vida, creo que hasta tiene pareja.

- Ya veo.-Inukashi se le quedo viendo a Shion sorprendida…-Y por eso traes esa cara… Por lo que veo no fue un encuentro romántico..

- No, para nada…

- Pero te prometió que regresaría, que se reunirían de nuevo.. Por eso todos estos años lo has esperado…

- Creo que entendí mal las cosas Inukashi… Si me prometió que nos volveríamos a encontrar y tal vez este fue nuestro encuentro..

Shion se levantó de su silla y se dirigió al balcón que se encuentra en su oficina, dando la espalda a Inukashi, quien seguía sentada. Ella solo lo sigue con la mirada.

- El único que siempre hablo de mis sentimientos fui yo. El solo decía que tenía un deuda conmigo por haberlo ayudado cuando niños. Creí conocerlo, me sentía orgulloso por estar tan cerca de él… Tal vez solo fue agradecimiento y yo lo malinterprete… Cuando se fue, bien claro me dijo que no tenía nada aquí, ni un hogar ni nada por que quedarse…

- Oye Shion…

- Tienes razón Inukasho, soy un cabeza hueca… Solo me dijo que nos volveríamos a reunir… Solo eso…

Inukashi se levantó y fue hasta donde Shion y vio que sus ojos estaba rojos. No supo que decirle, no salían palabras; lo único que hizo fue darle un abrazo, tratando de apoyarlo. No podía hacer nada más.

Los días pasaron y Shion siguió su vida. No volvió a tratar de comunicarse con Nezumi, Cuando su trabajo se lo permitía, pasaba a visitar a su madre a Lost Town, le gustaba oler el pan recién orneado. Pero últimamente ya no lo hacía, se había refugiado en su trabajo, no quería tener tiempos libres, no quería recordar a Nezumi. Su semblante se fue deteriorando y había bajado de peso por lo poco que comía.

Esto comenzó a preocupar a Karan, por lo que continuamente le hablaba a su oficina, pero en muy pocas ocasiones Shion le contestaba. Sabía que algo le pasaba, pero no quería forzarlo a que él le contara.

Una mañana Karan llego al Departamento de Shion todo estaba en silencio, con las cortinas cerradas y en total oscuridad. Cuando Karan encendió la luz, vio el completo desorden que había, lo que la preocupo sobre manera, ya que él no era así. Inmediatamente se dirigió a la habitación y vio a Shion en su cama, parecía dormido. Le impresiono ver lo delgado que lucía, solo tenía puesto el pantalón de su pijama y estaba bocabajo; fue cuando vio que su mano tenía un frasco vacío y había pastillas para dormir regadas por toda la cama se alarmó.

- ¡Shion…! ¡Shion…! ¡Despierta..!

Shion reacciono, pero se sentía muy somnoliento. Karan fue por un vaso de agua y se la dio a beber; le impresionó la cara de angustia de su madre.

- ¿Qué haces aquí mamá...?

- ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste Shion, porque estas tomando pastillas para dormir? No podía despertarte, me asusté mucho, no podía despertarte…

- …. Lo siento mama, no he podido dormir bien, me sentía cansado, solo quería dormir..

- ¿Que te pasa, soy tu madre, que te tiene así..? Mírate, estas en los huesos.. ¿acaso no comes? Has faltado a tu trabajo; me hablo tu asistente muy preocupado porque no podía comunicarse contigo desde ayer.

Shion comenzó a llorar como un niño pequeño, no podía controlarse. Abrazo a su madre y dejo que todo el dolor saliera. Quien mejor que ella para entenderlo. Ella no pregunto la razón de su tristeza, pero algo sospechaba.

Karan se quedó esa noche con Shion. Se quedó en su cuarto hasta que él se durmió. Lo contemplo y recordando los años cuando era un niño y ella velaba su sueño. Habían pasado tantos años. Se había convertido en un profesionista muy exitoso, sin embargo ella sabía de la tristeza que había en su corazón por la ausencia de la persona más querida él. Y posiblemente esa persona tenía que ver con el estado de su hijo, solo él podía alterarlo de esa manera.

A la mañana siguiente, alguien tocaba a la puerta. Karana fue a abrir y se sorprendió al ver a Nezumi.

- Hola Karan…

- Dios mio.. Nezumi..

Karan lo abraza efusivamente y lo invita a pasar.

- Tantos años que ha pasado y casi no has cambiado. Te has vuelto un hombre muy guapo.

- Oh bueno, que puedo hacer, nací con esta hermosa cara.. Soy privilegiado de tenerla.

- Siento molestarte recién has llegado, pero supongo que vienes a ver a Shion. Él ha estado mal en estos días, casi no come ni duerme.

- ¿Shion no te ha contado de nuestro encuentro?

- Asi que fue eso…

- Nos vimos hace unos días en No.5. Yo le di mi número para que me hablara, pero me temo que hubo un mal entendido. Sabes Karan, soy actor, tengo cierta fama en la ciudad y soy acosado por mucha gente. Se dicen muchas cosas de mi que no me molesto en aclarar.

- Nezumi, Shion ha sufrido mucho. Soy su madre y me doy cuenta de muchas cosas. No pregunto ni intervengo, pero eso no quiere decir que no me preocupe.

- Lo se, por eso he venido.

- Eres muy importante para Shion, no merece seguir su vida solo, esperándote por siempre. Es justo que aclares hasta qué punto puede seguir esperándote o aunque sea doloroso, desengañarlo.

- …..

- Shion está en su habitación.

- No te preocupes. He venido a aclarar las cosas ¿Podrías dejarnos a solas?

- Ire a mi casa por unas cosas, regreso en un par de horas

Nezumi se queda parado en la puerta de la habitación de Shion, contemplándolo. Es una habitación llena de la luz por el gran ventanal que abarca casi toda una pared; las ventanas están abiertas y las cortinas ondean por la corriente de aire que se cuela. Nezumi yace sentado en la cama, sigue contemplando a Shion. Acerca su mano y suavemente retira los mechones que cubren la mejilla donde empieza esa cicatriz que tanto ha llamado su atención. Luego con sus dedos, acaricia suavemente sus labios y se inclina para besarlos.

Shion despierta al sentir el beso y ve a Nezumi, pero aún se siente medio dormido, por lo que cree que es un sueño, así que se deja llevar. El beso se vuelve más apasionado y profundo, aferrándose uno al otro hasta que la falta de aire hace que se aparten un poco.

- No está mal, nada mal- le dice Nezumi a Shion.

- No te vayas, no me dejes otra vez –entre sollozos.

- Shhh… Aquí estoy solo para ti…

Shion llora en los brazos de Nezumi, lo abraza y lo besa con total entrega. Nezumi le responde del mismo modo, ocasionando que la pasión se encienda por el roce de sus cuerpos. Las hábiles manos de Nezumi comienzan a desabotonar la pijama de Shion, sintiendo el calor de su piel, exponiendo a sus ojos la cicatriz roja que cruza por su torso.

Sus besos son más apasionados, profundos, cargados de deseo. Sus cuerpos sudorosos se mueven al mismo ritmo, fundiéndose en un solo ser. Los gemidos y el rechinar de la cama llenaban la habitación. Shion sentía que se quemaba por dentro, su cara ardía completamente y le faltaba la respiración. Nezumi no le daba tregua. Él también sudaba profusamente y en sus ojos había un deseo incontrolable. Sus manos recorrían el cuerpo de Shion mientras los labios recorrían la cicatriz de su pecho.

- Te quiero Nezumi, te quiero…-jadeaba Shion.

- Demuéstramelo, entrégate a mí completamente…

_Continuará….._

_**Esta es mi primer intento por escribir un fic de mis personajes favoritos. Espero sea de su agrado y de antemano una disculpa por lo errores que hubiese. Si no les gusta, tambien haganmelo saber, acepto criticas, zapes, felicitaciones, etc.**  
_


	2. Chapter 2

CAPITULO 2

_-Te quiero Nezumi, te quiero…-jadeaba Shion._

_- Demuéstramelo, entrégate a mí completamente_…

Shion se dio cuenta que no era un sueño, que todo era real y Nezumi estaba a su lado, en su cama. Dejo que lo guiara por los senderos del placer, la pasión desenfrenada, la entrega total y el amor absoluto. Sentía los besos y caricias en todo su cuerpo, no podía apartar sus ojos violetas de los hermosos ojos grises de Nezumi, quien lo hacía gemir de placer con cada arremetida de sus caderas, adentrándose a lo más profundo de Shion.

Nezumi empujaba más profundo, sentía el calor que emanaba el cuerpo de Shion, las convulsiones, los gemidos y suspiros de placer que emita lo encendían más y más, haciendo que perdiera el control del que tanto se sentía orgulloso. Shion se aferraba a él abrazándolo y diciéndole lo mucho que lo amaba.

Ambos perdieron la noción del tiempo haciendo el amor más de una vez llegando al clímax igual número de veces.

Era media tarde y Shion fue el primero en abrir los ojos. Miro en dirección a su buró queriendo ver la hora: eran las cinco de la tarde; quiso moverse pero unos brazos se lo impidieron; le rodean completamente, atrapándolo.

- Mmmmhhh…. No te levantes Shion, quédate otro rato así…

- Tengo que ir al baño

- No te dejare ir

- Si no me dejas, pasará algo que me avergonzará...

Se oyó el sonido de un gruñir de tripas, era el estómago de Shion.

- Y también tengo hambre.. ¿Tú no?

- Preferiría permanecer en la cama, contigo a mi lado... Pero sí, también tengo hambre.

- Mamá preparo algo de comer, tomaré una ducha en lo que se calienta la comida.

Shion se levanta de la cama y se dirige al baño. Nezumi lo sigue con la mirada, contemplando su cuerpo desnudo y la cicatriz que bordea todo cuerpo; le atraía tanto.

- Shion, prestarme algo de ropa, no traía nada más que lo puesto.

- En la cómoda hay ropa nueva, puedes tomarla.  
- También quiero tomar un baño, ya sabes, todo eso que hicimos me hizo sudar a mares...

- Pues apresurare porque yo ya estoy en la ducha..

Después de bañarse y comer, se quedaron conversando un largo rato sentados en un sillón de tres plazas bastante cómodo y que estaba en el estudio. A veces no decían nada, solo se veían el uno al otro; contemplándose mutuamente.

- Nezumi… Aun no puedo creer que estés aquí, a mi lado. Que te pueda tocar, besar... Pude sentirlos.. Puede sentir tus sentimientos, fue algo hermoso.- Shion se sonroja- Ni en mis más locos sueños pude imaginar que el sexo fuera así.

- Shion, sigues siendo un cabeza hueca.-Nezumi suspira -A veces siento que no te merezco, eres demasiado para alguien como yo.

Shion toca la mejilla de Nezumi, acariciándola tiernamente.

-Te pertenezco Nezumi, yo nací solo para ti y por algo nuestros caminos se cruzaron, no podía estar con nadie más, solo contigo.

-Idiota...

-Entonces tú también lo eres, no puedes negar que sientes lo mismo que yo...

Nezumi no puede más y besa a Shion apasionadamente, demostrándole sus sentimientos. Shion le corresponde de la misma manera.

- Ahora comamos o tu estomago protestará de nuevo y el mío también,

- Tengo algo que preguntarte Nezumi… ¿Te quedaras, a mi lado?

- Porqué eres tan poco romántico Shion… Ahorita dedícate a comer, ya tendremos tiempo para platicar de muchas cosas.

- No te dejare ir…

- Heee, ¿Qué dijiste?

- No lo permitiré Nezumi, no dejaré que vuelvas romperme el corazón.

- ¿Y qué harás? Siento curiosidad.. ¿Acaso me amarrarás a la cama?

- Ya no somos uno niños…

- Oh… Ya veo, esto va en serio.

- Siempre he sido serio con mis sentimientos.. El que no se los toma en serio eres tú Nezumi. ¿Acaso no lo ves? En todos estos años no he sido feliz. He tenido que luchar contra la tristeza, la desesperanza, la soledad, la duda… Y contra mí mismo. No queriendo cambiar, conservando mi esencia.. Pero fue imposible. Estos años estando en el Comité de Reconstrucción y después nombrado como Gobernador, tuve que endurecerme, pasar sobre gente que en mi opinión, merecía un castigo por abusar de los fondos económicos, del poder o por ser personas nefastas. Todas mis acciones eran basadas en ti, preguntándome siempre si mis decisiones y forma de ser serían aprobadas por ti, si sería digno de tu reconocimiento.

Nezumi no dice nada, solo observa a Shion, quien tiene una mirada dura, oscura. Algo en él ha cambiado.

CONTINUARÁ…

**_Por fin la segunda parte... Espero sea de su agrado y ya saben, todos sus opiniones son bienvenidas.._**


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3

Nezumi no dice nada, solo observa a Shion, quien tiene una mirada dura, oscura. Algo en él ha cambiado.

Shion espera alguna reacción ante lo que acaba de decirle. Nezumi se acerca a él, tocando suavemente con su mano la cicatriz de su mejilla, tal y como lo hacía años atrás, cuando vivían en la Ciudad Perdida.

-Shion.. Me daba miedo lo que me provocabas; tenerte cerca hacia que perdiera mis sentidos.. Que perdiera de vista mi verdadero objetivo.. Diablos.. Llegué al punto de cuestionarme.. ¿Sabes lo que significó para mí?

- Nezumi, ¿Hubieras preferido no conocerme?

- Si…

-Ya veo..

- Shion, ¿Sabes a qué conclusión llegue?

- Creo saberla., ¿Por eso te alejaste de mí..?

- En ese momento aún no tenía la respuesta, no una concreta, por eso decidí poner distancia, para ver las cosas desde otra perspectiva, seguir mi camino y forjar mi propio destino. Pero aun así tú seguías apareciendo en mis pensamientos, en mis sueños, en todo lo que hacía estabas presente. Muy tarde comprendí que quede atrapado por un cabeza hueca, hijo de mami y por más que me alejara, que huyera, no podría liberarme de él…

- Ahora que has regresado Nezumi.. ¿Qué ves en mí?

- Ya no eres el mismo Shion

- Lo sé…

- Eres arrogante

- Un poco...

- Confías demasiado en tu persona

- Bueno, imagínate teniendo el puesto que tengo… Ya me hubieran dado golpe de estado.

Nezumi se queda pensativo, viendo a Shion de una forma que nunca lo había hecho, frunciendo ligeramente el ceño, como dudando en preguntar.

- Y tampoco eres un señorito virgen… No soy el primero con el que has tenido relaciones sexuales.

Shion desvía la mirada y se sonroja un poco y no puede evitar emitir un suspiro. Nezumi luce irritado.

- ¿Acaso encontraste alguien con quien pasar el rato? He de decirte que no me disgusta que tengas experiencia, de hecho me encendió la forma en que respondiste, esa forma de rozar tu cuerpo al mío fue de lo más excitante, además no necesitaste de mucha estimulación para penetrarte. Y qué decir de los besos, no recuerdo que fueras un experto en la materia, pero ahora no puedo decir lo mismo.

Shion se molesta por la forma en que Nezumi le habla y le contesta en un tono duro.

-No pienso justificar mis acciones. Hace tiempo decidí que mi vida no giraría en torno a la tuya.

-Oh, el príncipe se ha molestado…

-Nezumi, fuiste tú quien se alejó, no yo..

- ¿Y por eso me buscaste un remplazo..?

Shion se aleja de Nezumi y se queda mirando a través de la ventana. El paisaje se ha llenado de las luces de la Ciudad de No.6, cubierta por la oscuridad de la noche.

-En todo caso, no creo que tú tampoco hayas estado solo. De hecho, el poco tiempo que estuve en No.5, el Gobernador me dijo varias cosas de ti, sobre tus múltiples conquistas y de que ahora andas con tu compañera de teatro. ¿Para qué me pediste que te hablara a tu celular, solo para enterarme que duermen juntos?

-¿Cuándo me hablaste, nunca me enteré?

- Ya no importa…

Nezumi se levanta del sillón y se dirige a donde esta Shion. Algo lo está molestando; saber que alguien más estuvo con Shion, de una forma tan íntima, lo llena de un sentimiento que le causa dolor…

-Y dime Shion.. ¿Solo fue sexo o en verdad hiciste el amor con "esa persona" con la que te revolcaste? ¿Te despertó algún sentimiento? ¿Lo quieres?

Al oír esas palabras, Shion se da vuelta para reclamarle nuevamente, pero ya tiene a Nezumi frente a él, tomándolo por sorpresa. Ciertamente Nezumi sigue más alto que él y eso lo comprueba al tener que levantar su cara para mirarle a los ojos; unos ojos que reflejan un brillo extraño pero feroz, de posesión, de celos.

Años atrás, esa mirada era suficiente para que Shion se sintiera intimidado, pero ahora no, eran iguales y no dejaría que lo afectara, así que también le sostuvo la mirada con la misma intensidad y le responde.

-Lo quise…

-¿Como a mí?

-Jamás…

-¿Quién es? ¿Sigue cerca de ti?

-No te lo voy a decir.

Nezumi suelta un suspiro y relaja su mirada. Rodea con sus brazos a Shion y le habla de forma sutil al oído.

-En verdad ya no eres el mismo Shion…

-Pues lo siento…

-Así me gustas más, eres aguerrido..

-Es la experiencia de la vida la que me hizo así.

-Pero aun te falta por aprender. Te enseñaré..

-¿Sobre qué?

-Sexo..

-¡¿Qué…?!

Nezumi se apodera de los labios de Shion y comienza a besarlo apasionadamente; éste le corresponde de igual manera. Despues de unos minutos se despojan de sus ropas hasta quedar completamente desnudos, rozando sus cuerpos y sus partes íntimas uno contra otro. Solo se oyen los jadeos y suspiros de ambos. Nezumi da vuelta a Shion encontrándose con su espalda y observando algo que le llama la atención, a parte de la cicatriz que rodea todo su cuerpo.

-No me había dado cuenta…

-¿De qué..?

-Tienes un buen trasero..

-Lo sé..

-Engreído ¿Alguien mas te lo ha dicho?

-Una que otra persona… Y que dices de mi cuerpo, ya no esta tan delgado como antes..

-Pues démosle un buen uso a ese hermoso cuerpo del que tanto alardeas..

El miembro erecto de Nezumi roza los bien formados glúteos de Shion, hasta abrirse paso a su interior. Shion separa un poco los pies, ya que las arremetidas de Nezumi son tan fuertes que hacen que casi pierda el equilibrio, por lo que apoya sus manos en una de las paredes para no caer. Nezumi no deja de acariciar el miembro de Shion con una de sus manos y con la otra toma la barbilla de Shion para besarlo. El empuje se hace más profundo y constante, sus cuerpos ya están sincronizados a la perfección, al mismo ritmo, llegando al clímax casi al mismo tiempo, gimiendo y convulsionándose de igual manera. Finalmente ambos caen rendidos en el sofá donde anteriormente estaban sentados platicando.

-No dejas de sorprenderme Shion.

-¿Ahora en qué?

-Creí que no aguantarías tanto tiempo de pie.

-Eres un pervertido Nezumi

-jejeje

-Será mejor ir a dormir, mañana tengo que regresar al trabajo y tengo muchos pendientes. Los días que no fui me cubrió Tory, pero solo en lo más mínimo.

-Y quien es ese tal Tory

-Es mi asistente personal.

-Mmmh... Ok, por hoy te dejare dormir…

Shion le regala una sonrisa de complacencia a Nezumi antes de caer profundamente dormido. Nezumi lo ha dejado también se siente cansado, pero esa confesión de Shion no lo deja tranquilo.

-Averiguaré quien fue la persona con la que estuviste Shion, no puedes ocultar nada de mi... Nada.

**_Continuara…_**

**_Siento la tardanza, pero estuve algo ocupada... Gracias por sus comentarios y sugerencias, los voy a tomar en cuenta para futuros capitulos.. Espero que este capitulo tambien sea de su agrado._**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Capítulo 4_**

Amanecía y Shion ya se había levantado. Vestía uno de sus impecables trajes y hacia el desayuno. Nezumi aun dormía en la habitación. Se oyó el timbrar de un teléfono móvil.

-Buenos días Tory.. Si, ya salgo a la oficina... No, no es necesario, yo llevo mi coche.. Ya me siento mejor, no te preocupes… Si ya preparé un comunicado... Ok, si te veo en la sala de prensa..

Shion regresa a la habitación, se acerca a Nezumi y le susurra al oído..

-Me voy Nezumi. Te deje preparado el desayuno.

Pero Nezumi no emite sonido alguno. Shion solo lo observa con una sonrisa y sale de la habitación. Minutos después se oye el motor de un vehículo que se aleja.

Nezumi se incorpora, al parecer ya estaba despierto desde hace mucho rato; Se vuelve a acostar con la mirada fija al techo; luego se vuelve a incorporar y empieza a observar toda la habitación. Luego de un rato se levanta y se dirige a la cocina, para hacerse un café. Al pasar por la sala se queda observando varias fotos que están en una mesita en las que Shion esta junto a Karan o con Inukashi y el bebe Sion, o con Rikiga y esos niños de la ciudad perdida

- Ya veo, te sigues rodeando de la misma gente...

De pronto una de las fotos le llama la atención y no puede evitar tomarla. En ella se ve a Shion con otras personas que él no conoce. Pero Shion se ve feliz. Al parecer es gente de su trabajo, pero su atención es captada por un joven que está muy cerca de Shion y que con uno de sus brazos lo rodea por los hombros.

-Pero qué demonios...

Nezumi regresa la foto a su lugar; se siente molesto. Después de hacerse su café se instala en el sofá y prende la televisión. En las noticias anuncian una conferencia de prensa que está dando el Gobernador de No.6. Aparece la imagen de Shion, y varias personas, entre ellas nuevamente la persona que abrazaba a Shion en la foto. Otra cosa que llama la atención de Nezumi es la actitud fría y seria de Shion para dirigirse a la prensa y público presente.

El día transcurría con mucho trabajo para Shion; oscurecía y no tenía hora de salida. La rueda de prensa había durado un poco más de lo previsto, por lo que no puedo atender sus pendientes tan rápido como él quería. Miraba a cada rato su reloj. Tantas cosas por hacer en tan poco tiempo. Le urgía volver a casa. En eso oyó que alguien llamaba a su puerta.

-Adelante Tory.. Siéntate, ya estoy por terminar esta revisión.

-Gracias Shion-San

-No veo porque el formalismo, a esta hora no hay nadie en la oficina.

-Lo siento, es la costumbre…

-Shion… Te veo raro desde la mañana ¿pasa algo?

-Hee… No, solo es que tengo tanto en la cabeza, necesito terminar pronto. Sabes que no me gusta que las cosas se atrasen o se queden pendientes.

-Mmmh… Quiero que salgamos.. Es bueno que te distraigas de vez en cuando.

-No puedo, lo siento… Tengo muchas cosas que hacer y me urge regresar a casa.

-¿Puedo acompañarte? Te ayudare con todo ese trabajo y luego te prepararé un platillo delicioso, se ve que no has comido nada bien, mira estas más flaco.. Incluso la camisa te queda floja….

Tory señala el cuello de Shion y nota unas manchas rojizas, justo donde está su cicatriz, pero no dice nada. Él sabe perfectamente lo que son.

-Te puedo ayudar a sacar todo el trabajo atrasado, vamos a tu casa entonces.

-Eh.. No, no…

-¿No quieres que vaya a tu casa..?

-Es que tengo una visita…

-Ya veo.. ¿Es alguien especial?

-Por favor Tory… Ya habíamos quedado que respetaríamos nuestras vidas privadas.

-….

Shion toma su saco y le da una ligera palmada en la espalda a Tory a modo de despedida, y luego se dirige a la salida.

-Bueno, hasta aquí lo dejo. Si sigo removiendo cosas, saldrán más y más. Tory me voy, por favor cierra la oficina y nos vemos mañana temprano.

Tory no dijo nada, solo asintió con la cabeza. Siguió a Shion con la mirada hasta que cerro la puerta al salir. Suspiro profundamente y recordó la plática que tuvieron hace un par de meses. Su relación había llegado mas allá de una simple amistad; se habían hecho amantes. Pero también sabia que Shion no lo amaba, que su amor le pertenecía a alguien más del que solo sabia su nombre y que años atrás lo había dejado para seguir su propio camino.

La admiración de Tory por a Shion venia de tiempo atrás, incluso desde antes conocerse en persona, pues era famoso por su participación en la caída del anterior gobierno y el precio que tuvo que pagar al ser infectado por la plaga que mato a tantos ciudadanos de la Ciudad, ademas de ser el único sobreviviente, dando de su sangre para la creación de la vacuna. Su gran oportunidad llego cuando Shion fue nombrado Gobernador y comenzó a formar su equipo de trabajo, Tory hizo solicitud y gracias a su extraordinaria preparación, ya que antes era un elite, obtuvo el puesto como Secretario Particular.

Las circunstancias hicieron que Tory y Shion se acercaran más y más. Shion desde un principio le dejo en claro que no podría amarlo y Tory estuvo de acuerdo con eso. Pero Shion se dio cuenta de los sentimientos tan profundos de Tory y al no poder corresponderle, decidió terminar la relación. A Shion le satisfacía mucho el trabajo que desempeñaba Tory, por eso le puso como condición para quedarse, que solo serían amigos y nada más.

Tory lo acepto, porque aun guardaba la esperanza de ganarse el corazón de Shion. Después de todo y por lo que Shion le había contado, la persona que amaba se había ido desde hace muchos años y no sabía cuándo regresaría. En las noches, cuando Shion dormía profundamente, mencionaba mucho Nezumi. Al principio se le hizo raro que mencionara un rata, pero la forma en que le nombra y le llamaba, con añoranza y un profundo amor y de que muchas veces se despertaba sollozando y llamándolo. Esta faceta de Shion solo la conocía él. Shion se mostraba ante los demás amable pero distante, ponía una barrera para que nadie se acercara más allá de lo laboral. Pero Tory tuvo paciencia y logro penetrar esa barrera, descubriendo a una persona excepcional, pero muy triste y sola.

El año pasado Shion tuvo una crisis al no soportar la presión del cargo y sus problemas personales, por lo que casi renuncio a todo. Tory fue un gran apoyo en ese proceso, así que la necesidad de Shion por terminar con la soledad de su alma y la disposición de Tory por ayudarlo a salir de ese bache se conjuntaron.

Pero todo eso había quedado en el pasado, ahora solo podía estar cerca de Shion como un muy buen amigo y eso le dolía demasiado. Luego estaban esas marcas en el cuello de Shion; eran pequeños moretones ocasionados por succionar la piel.

-Quien diablos le haría esas marcas a Shion. ¿Acaso él regreso... Nezumi?

**Continuará...**

**Hola a todos.. Espero les guste este capitulo, es un poco flojo porque no hay mucha interacción entre Nezumi y Shion, pero era necesario introducir al nuevo personaje que le dará muchos dolores de cabeza a Nezumi... Quiero decirles que me base en los dibujos que ha hecho mi artista favorita de fan-arts de No.6, la maravillosa Fujiroku para desarrollar la personalidad de Tory. (a ella la pueden encontrar en Tumblr con ese nombre, busquen su blog y créanme que no se arrepentirán al conocer sus maravillosos dibujos). **

**Como siempre todos sus comentarios y sugerencias son bienvenidos y agradezco de antemano a todas las personas que me han hecho reviews.**


	5. Chapter 5

**_CAPÍTULO 5_**

Era casi media noche cuando Shion llegó a su casa. Esperando encontrar despierto a Nezumi. Deja su portafolio y gabardina en el perchero y se dirige al dormitorio, pero no encuentra a Nezumi en la cama; oye que la TV esta prendida y se dirige al estudio, encontrándolo dormido en el sofá. Se le queda viendo por unos minutos y después se inclina, rozando suavemente sus labios a los de él y le susurra.

-Nezumi, he llegado….  
-Mhhh…  
-Ve a dormir a la cama. Yo tomaré un baño y luego te alcanzare.  
-Shion, has lo que quieras…  
-Lo siento Nezumi… Sé que prometí estar temprano y juro que trate de hacerlo, pero se acumularon muchos pendientes.  
-¿Qué… No tienes un asistente super eficiente? El tal Tory…  
-Eh… Bueno, hay asuntos que solo el Gobernador de No.6 puede resolver… Oye Nezumi, ¿Cómo es que sabes el nombre de mi asistente?  
-Tú lo mencionaste…  
-¿A si..? No recuerdo.  
-Ya vete a bañar. ¿No que vienes muy cansado..? Te prepararé un baño de tina, así te relajaras y descansaras mejor.  
-No te molestes Nezumi, yo puedo hacerlo, tu ve a la recamara a dormir..  
-¡Dije que lo haré yo!  
-Oh.. Está bien.  
-Ademas todo el día he dormido, no he hecho nada.

Nezumi se incorpora del sillón y se dirige al baño. Algo lo tiene inquieto. Él sabe perfectamente lo que es y no le gusta. Solo Shion es capaz de sacarlo de sus casillas.

-Ya está Shion, ven a meterte a la tina..

Shion comienza a desvestirse, hasta quedar desnudo. Nezumi lo observa, lo que hace que se ruborice ligeramente. Después se mete a la tina.

-Mmmmh… El agua esta perfecta Nezumi... Gracias.  
-Te tallaré la espalda.

Nezumi toma un poco de shampoo, lo vierte en una esponja y comienza a restregar a Shion, pasándola por donde la cicatriz atraviesa su pecho y espalda. Shion siente como la esponja recorre su cuerpo y se ruboriza. La forma en que Nezumi lo hace, comienza a tener un efecto excitante en su cuerpo. Nezumi, consciente de lo que está ocasionando a Shion solo lo observa, después se levanta y comienza a desvestirse.

-Creo que también tomaré un baño, se ve que la estás pasando bien..

Nezumi se mete a la tina y se acomoda, quedando su espalda apoyada a la tina y la espalda de Shion apoyada al pecho de Nezumi. Ambos buscan sus labios de para fundirse en un apasionado beso. Nezumi recorre con sus manos el cuerpo mojado de Shion, tocando cada centímetro de su piel, sintiendo la tensión de sus músculos y su respiración agitada. Shion toma la mano de Nezumi y la dirige a su entrepierna.

-haaaa… Ne zu mi…  
-¿Esto te gusta..?  
-S si..

Nezumi comienza a dar leves besos en la base de la nunca de Shion, recorriendo su piel hasta llegar a la parte baja de su oreja, dando una leve mordida, lo que crea una marca roja. Shion se levanta y se voltea, tomando por sorpresa a Nezumi, quien permanece aún sentado dentro de la tina; su mirada recorre el cuerpo húmedo de Shion. Puede ver que esta completamente excitado, al igual que él.

Shion se arrodilla de frente a Nezumi, bajando poco a poco e introduciendo el pene erecto de Nezumi en su interior hasta quedar completamente acoplados. Los gemidos de ambos se mezclan con el chapotear del agua, la cual se derrama fuera de la tina por el vaivén de sus cuerpos. Shion rodea con sus brazos a Nezumi ya que la humedad y la espuma del jabón hacen que sus cuerpos estén resbaladizos. De pronto Nezumi siente un placer indescriptible con un movimiento que hace Shion sobre su erección.

-Haaa… Shion..  
-¿Te gusta Nezumi…?  
-¿A.. Acaso lo estás haciendo a propósito..?  
-S.. si  
-Me estás.. Me estas volviendo loco.. Ah, Ah… N no voy a poder contenerme mas.. Me voy a venir dentro de ti...  
-Hazlo, quiero sentirte..  
-Ngh.. S Shion…  
-N-Nezzumi.. ..

Minutos mas tarde, ambos ya están en la cama. Nezumi observa a Shion, al mismo tiempo que acaricia la cicatriz que termina en su mejilla. Shion también lo mira, perdido en esos ojos grises que tanto le gustan.

-Nunca dejas de sorprenderme Shion, creo que nunca acabare de conocerte..  
-Eso quiere decir que nunca te aburrirás de mi...  
-Jamas lo haria, su majestad.

Shion se acerca mas a Nezumi y le da un beso apasionado en la boca. Nezumi le responde con la misma intensidad. Después Shion recuesta su cabeza en el pecho de Nezumi, dispuesto a dormir.

-Shion...  
-Mhhh  
-Mañana saldré de viaje  
-... -¿Cuando regresarás..?  
-No lo sé.. En la mañana me habló mi representante, la compañía hará una gira por varias ciudades...  
-¿Vendrán a No.6?  
-Aquí cerraremos la gira, pero pasarán varios meses para que eso suceda.. Me será difícil venir a verte..

-¿Shion...? ¡Shion!

-Esta vez es diferente...

-¿Qué..?

Shion se separa del pecho de Nezumi y se voltea del otro lado de la cama, dándole la espalda a éste. Todo queda en silencio por un par de segundos. Nezumi se incorpora un poco y se acerca a Shion.

-¿Shion..?  
-Nezumi... Ahora es diferente, porque ya no estaré solo... Tengo con quien sustituirte, así que no te preocupes por venir a visitarme...  
-¡¿Pero qué diablos estas diciendo..!?

Nezumi toma de un brazo a Shion, obligándolo a voltear. Con ambas manos aprisiona sus muñecas y se monta encima de ėste. Shion esta con los ojos cerrados, volteando su cara a un lado. Al parecer no quiere hacer contacto visual con Nezumi.

-Shion... ¡Abre los ojos y mirame!

-Sueltame Nezumi, dejame en paz...

-Repite lo acabas de decirme Shion... ¡Repitelo!

**_Continuará..._**

**Espero les guste este nuevo capitulo.. Y siento mucho tardar las actualizaciones.. Por favor, tenganme paciencia**..


	6. Chapter 6

_**Capítulo 6**_

Nezumi había llegado a su límite. Sujetaba con fuerza a Shion, ocasionándoles marcas rojas en las muñecas. Shion abrió los ojos y le miro directamente, retándolo con la mirada.

-¡Suéltame Nezumi!

-¿Y quién es ese sustituto de quien hablas? ¿¡Acaso el tal Tory?!

-Y tú qué me dices… Vas a regresar a los brazos de Susana.. ¡Ella es tu novia!

-Son solo chismes, ¡Te lo he repetido varias veces Shion!

Ambos se quedaron quietos por unos segundos, viéndose fijamente. Shion fue el primero en romper el silencio.

-Quiero ir contigo Nezumi, llévame contigo. No quiero estar solo nunca más, no quiero sepárame de ti… Por favor, por favor…

Nezumi no se esperaba esas palabras de Shion. Poco a poco libera sus manos y se incorpora, quedando sentado sobre el cuerpo de Shion, quien seguía suplicándole.

-Dejaré todo por ti... No me vuelvas a abandonar… No lo soportaría…

Shion también se incorpora y aun con Nezumi encima, logra aferrarse a él, fundiéndose en un abrazo, hundiendo su cabeza en su pecho, acurrucándose como un bebe.

-Nezumi.. No es verdad lo que dije.. No hay nadie que pueda reemplazarte.

-¿Y el tal Tory? Porque no vas a negarme que fue tu amante.

-A él lo estimo mucho, pero solo como amigo.

-¿Fue tu amante?

-…

-¿Shion..?

-Si…

Nezumi suspira profundamente. Sabía que nunca se equivocaba y desde que vio por primera vez a Tory, no le gustó nada la cercanía a Shion. El apego a otro ser humano ya de por si es un problema, y cuando había sentimientos tan profundos como el amor, se volvía un caos. Y eso es lo que pasaba en el corazón de Nezumi: amor, celos, soledad. Al final ambos eran hombres adultos y no podía exigir a Shion algo que ni él mismo era capaza de dar. Desde muy joven, Nezumi despertó a su sexualidad y la había utilizado a su conveniencia. Shion, aun con su transparencia y bondad, también era un hombre con ciertas necesidades.

Nezumi busca la boca de Shion y lo besa tiernamente. Ambos vuelven a caer sobre la cama. Shion lo acaricia tiernamente en la oreja y le corresponde con un beso más apasionado, mientras sus piernas se enredan con las Nezumi; sus cuerpos cálidos; sus sentidos, sus manos, todo su ser transmiten el inmenso amor y devoción que sienten uno por el otro.

-Te amo Nezumi..

-Lo se… Siempre tan sincero con tus sentimientos.

-¿Me llevarás contigo..?

- ¿Dejarás todo abandonado, sin importarte nada ni nadie, por irte ahora conmigo?

- ….

- ¿Lo harías Shion?

- Eres injusto Nezumi…

- Soy realista y te conozco perfectamente…

- Pero..

-Shion.. Te doy un mes para que arregles todos tus asuntos. Vendré por ti puntualmente y te irás conmigo sin mirar atrás.. ¿Aceptas mi propuesta?

- ¡Acepto!

- Y tampoco quiero que estés cerca de su asistente.. ¡Despídelo!

- Nezumi... Eso es un poco rudo, además si lo despido, no podré tener todo listo en un mes.

- Mmmhh… Tenía que intentarlo.

- Shion, tengo que partir ahora mismo. Los planes han cambiado. Tengo que a ver a mi representante.

- ¿No estás cansado?

- Debo decirte que eres demandante Shion, pero puedo aguantar eso y más.

- Entonces una última vez..

- ¿Queee? ¿Pero si lo acabamos de hacer en la tina?

- Es que te veré hasta dentro de un mes…

- ¡Eres un perverso insaciable Shion!

- ¿Tu no quieres?

- Si no me voy ahora, no llegare a tiempo a No.5 y se complicaran las cosas con mi representante y la obra.

- Pero si te vas en avión, llegaras en un par de horas. Puedo usar mis conexiones para conseguirte asiento en el primer vuelo de la mañana.

- Ok majestad, acepto gustoso su propuesta.

Los ojos de Shion se iluminan y se abalanza a los brazos de Nezumi, quien lo recibe gustoso. Hicieron el amor no una, sino dos veces más. La habitación se llenó de jadeos, frases de amor y deseo que ambos se prodigaban, hasta que muy de madrugada ambos quedaron dormidos, abrazados y exhaustos.

Amanecía y empezaban a clarear los primeros rayos de sol. Nezumi se estaba vistiendo cuando Shion despertó. No podía dejar de contemplar el cuerpo perfecto de Nezumi. Seguía siendo delgado, pero con un tono muscular bien definido; su cabello suelto caía sobre su cara y espalda y ese para de ojos que lo seguían cautivando. Nezumi termina de vestirse y se da cuenta que Shion lo observaba, quien se incorporó un poco, cayendo la sabana que lo cubría y dejando ver su cuerpo desnudo serpenteado por la cicatriz roja. Nezumi se acerca a él y lo besa.

- Es hora de que hagas tu llamada Shion.

- Si, ya estoy en eso.

- Me voy al aeropuerto, espero tu llamada para que me indiques en que vuelo salgo.

Ya a punto de salir de la habitación, Nezumi se detiene para decirle algo a Shion.

- Te amo Shion, tenlo muy presente.

Shion se queda mudo al escucharlo. Nezumi solo esboza una sonrisa al ver su reacción; después sale de la habitación sin dejar de sonreír. A los pocos segundos Shion vuelve en sí; se deja caer en la cama y se tapa la cara con la sabana. Puede sentir como sus orejas, mejillas y toda su cara están completamente calientes y rojas.

- Así que de eso se reía Nezumi…

Un par de horas más tarde, Shion llega a su oficina, encontrando a Tory ya trabajando. Al verlo no puede dejar de emitir un suspiro y recuerda las advertencias de Nezumi. Solo tiene un mes para dejar todo listo, empezando por su asistente. En verdad lo apreciaba y le agradecía el apoyo que le había dado.

-¡Bueno días Shion..!

- Hola Tory.. Buenos días

- Estuve revisando todos los pendientes y realmente no son tanto como creía. Yo creo que en una semana terminaremos de atenderlos.

- Sí..

- Tenemos reunión al medio día y en la tarde, pero descartaremos la de medio día, eso se puede resolver con un comunicado, además, vienen los del Comité para hablar de las nuevas medidas para el conservamiento y ampliación de los bosques que están en la parte norte de la ciudad.

- Esta bien, dejo todo en tus manos.

-Te sientes mal Shion, te ves algo cansado y ojeroso.. ¿No has dormido bien?

Shion rememora la noche de pasión que tuvo con Nezumi, ciertamente eso deja cansado y ojeroso a cualquiera.

-Todo bien Tory, no es nada de cuidado.

- Ya veo.. Se ve que la pasaste bien.. Esas marcas en tu cuello lo demuestran. Ya ni siquiera te esfuerzas en ocultármelas.

- …..

- Hay algo más.. ¿No es así?

- Tory… Voy a renunciar a mi puesto.

- De que estas hablando. !Debe ser broma!

- No, me voy de la ciudad en un mes.

- Vas a abandonar todo por lo que has luchado todos estos años.

- Creo que he hecho más que suficiente por la Ciudad, es hora de pensar un poco en mí, lo cual no he hecho por mucho tiempo.

- ¿Te vas con él..?

- Eso es algo personal.

- ¡Que personal ni que nada, por lo menos háblame con la verdad!

- No quiero herirte con algo que diga ahora.

- Ya dímelo… No puedes herirme más de lo que ya estoy.

Shion hace una pausa. Tarde o temprano se lo tenía que decir.

- Si Tory.. Me voy con Nezumi.

**Continuará…**.

**_Como ven, Shion sigue sorprendiendo a Nezumi.. Amo tanto a este par.. Gracias a todos y todas por sus comentarios, seguiré esforzando mas en escribir y sigan leyendo mi fic._**


End file.
